Promise Me
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: The Joker has never cared about anyone. So why is he so interested in Bruce Wayne's newest business analyst? Joker/OC
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first ever Joker/OC story. The first few chapters will be heavy with flashbacks, which will be marked in italics. I obviously don't own Batman, I only own Sari and her family. The chapters should get longer as this goes along. Drop a review, add to your favorites and alerts, just something to let me know you enjoyed it.**

* * *

_Jack Napier sat alone in Gotham Park, drifting lazily on a swing. The six-year old was alone because his daddy had come home with more of the pretty glass bottles filled with the dark liquid that daddy drank like milk. Not to mention that Mommy had gotten new little bags filled with more white powder. Little Jack didn't know what they were, but he knew he usually got hurt when they were present, hence being alone at the swing-set in too short shorts and a tattered, baggy t-shirt._

"_Um, excuse me?" Jack's head snapped up, his wavy, dark blonde hair bouncing. A girl around his age stood in front of him, wearing a sky blue dress tied with a dark blue bow around the middle. "Do you mind if I swing next to you?" Jack shook his head, watching the girl as a tiny hand appeared to dust off the seat before she sat down. Her legs were clad in white stockings with blue bows at the top and she wore matching blue Mary Janes. What captivated him most, though, was her hair. It reminded him of nighttime the way the dark locks curled around her pretty, pale face, like the night sky hugged the moon. Her eyes were the twinkling silver stars, shining so bright, he was sure he could make a wish._

_ "What's your name?" Jack blurted out without thinking, his cheeks immediately flushing with color._

_ She smiled kindly at him, giggling softly. "Sari Ramey. What's your name?"_

_ "Jack Napier," he answered, unable to keep the grin off of his face. The kids at school always picked on him for his raggedy clothes. This was different though. Someone was being nice to him. _

_ Sari looked at him, her grin growing slightly bigger. "D'you wanna be friends, Jack?"_

_ Jack nodded, his grin growing so wide he was sure it would split his face. "Yes."_

The Joker sat straight up in bed, growling as he remembered the dream-slash-memory. That had been so long ago. What was the point of remembering? Feelings, emotions, attachments….. Why did they matter? All they ever did was drag you down.

_Well, if you really feel that way, _a little voice in his head that sounded annoyingly like Jack spoke up, _then why do you still have it? _The Joker closed his eyes, his fingers running over the silver Figaro chain that hung around his neck, a fingertip brushing over the four letters engraved into one of the links. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to find her. He had, he really had. But when your daddy has money, like hers did, it was easy to keep her hidden.

Shaking his head, he jumped up and started getting dressed. Bruce Wayne had just hired a new female to his work staff and what better way to greet her than with the story of his scars?


	2. Best Friend

_"Jack, wait up!" Sari moved as quickly as her little legs would carry her. Jack's laugh sounded off in front of her as he stopped to look back at her, his dark eye lit up with excitement. He was happy and that made Sari happy. After few months after they had become friends, Jack had told her the scary things his parents had done to him, had shown her the purple, yellow, blue, green, black bruises that had painted his torso and upper arms. But the past four years, it had stopped._

_ Oh, but she had cried when he first showed her. She had clung to him, crying out her little six-year old lungs on his shoulder. His scrawny arms had wrapped her awkwardly. They had stayed like that for several minutes before Jack broke the silence by singing softly in her ear, "You silly girl, don't you dare cry. You're so much prettier when your eyes are dry." It had made her smile and giggle a bit at the little song he had just invented, causing her to pick her head up off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes and tell him he was the silly one._

_ But that was then and this was now. Jack got to attend Gotham Academy with her. Sure, he was on a scholarship, but that didn't matter. He was so smart that she couldn't imagine him being anywhere else. "You run too fast," Sari pouted as she caught up with him, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him._

_ Jack just chuckled, grabbing her hand as he led her to the swing-set where they had met four years earlier. She grinned immediately, taking her spot on the swing, giggling as Jack took the swing next to her. At ten years-old, he looked much better than when she had first met him. His clothes actually fit him now, though he was eccentric in his colors, matching a pair of purple pants with a green t-shirt. Green and purple had always been his favorite colors. They had both gotten taller, of course, but she was still a teensy bit taller._

"_Hey, Sari," Jack spoke up, the smiling fading from his face. "Is it weird for boys and girls to be friends?"_

_Sari frowned. It was true that no one else in their grade had a friend of the opposite gender. She had seen the kids at the high school division of the academy, but the boys and girls there were always hugging with their lips mushed up against each other's. It was gross._

"_I don't think so," she answered slowly. "But if it is, I'd rather be weird, wouldn't you?" She beamed, laughing slightly at the end of her sentence, a breathy, innocent sound._

_Jack smiled back. "Yeah, me too."_

"_Anyways, I'd want you as a best friend over a bajillion girlfriends."_

_She watched as he looked away, smiling genuinely as he blushed, muttering for her to shut up and couldn't quite help but grin even wider._

* * *

Sari opened her eyes, yawning softly as she rolled out of bed. Today was her first day of working at Wayne Enterprises. She shuffled to the bathroom to 'refresh' her appearance before coming back out to get dressed. As she passed by her vanity, an old silver frame caught her eye. She sat down in front of the mirror, gazing intently at the photo. It was from her junior prom. Her then long hair had been pulled back from her face, her ridiculous curls cascading down her back. The dress had been gorgeous: a beautiful lime number with violet and silver accents decorating it. She had been prettier in that picture too. Her face was still slightly cherubic back then, and her body held a healthy amount of weight. Not to mention the obvious twinkling in her silver eyes.

She looked up to the mirror in front of her, barely associating the girl in the picture to the woman that stared back at her. She had become merely a skin sheet covering a mess of bones. Her cheeks had become hollow and purple circles had made a permanent home underneath her eyes, which had dulled since her sophomore year of college. Her black curls were different as well. She had chopped them all off, leaving her with a bob.

She spared another glance at the photograph before following her morning routine: Make-up, coffee, dress suit, comb hair, and go where needed. Right as she went to walk out of the door, she looked back at the photo. Instead of herself, they landed on the young man wearing the purple tux with the green long sleeved shirt. "Oh Jack," She sighed, knowing from previous therapy sessions that associating with an important object of the past made it easier to ask for advice. "What should I do?" But he never answered.

He never did.


	3. Welcome to Gotham

**So, before we get this show on the road, I want to sat thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I'm still learning with these characters, so I'm excited that you guys have given me a chance. Especially since I've gotten hate about this story already. **

**In response to _Rawrobsessiveladypersona_, I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Sari sat in the high-backed chair, pouring over the records Lucius Fox had brought her. Wayne Enterprises was one of the top places in the business world, she knew that. What she didn't realize, though, was the amount of history behind it. She was completely enraptured by the tale, just finishing the story of Thomas Wayne's murder when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she answered, closing the huge volume, sliding it to the edge of her desk. The door opened to reveal a handsome man in a black suit, his dark hair styled neatly. "Ms. Ramey, I presume?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Sari nodded as she stood and made her way over to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne." They shook hands, silver and hazel never separating. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Nothing, at the moment," he smiled a bit wider. "I just wanted to formally welcome you to Wayne Enterprises. May we sit?" He asked, gesturing to her desk.

"Yes sir," she responded, quickly moving back to her previous spot. Her eyes stayed on him and she found herself wanting to be attracted to the man in front of her, to want to be held in his arms, to want to kiss him until she couldn't breathe…..

But she didn't.

"Ms. Ramey, I wanted to inform you of the meetings of this month…"

Sari tuned him out, nodding every now and then. Mr. Fox had already informed her of everything Mr. Wayne was telling her.

"…And there will be a staff party tonight at my manor…."

Except that. "Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend." She tried to push the panic out of her voice, but it wasn't enough. "I don't do parties!" She blurted, her cheeks turning red.

Mr. Wayne raised an eyebrow at her. "Ms. Ramey, is there something bothering you?"

"No sir." There it was; the realization that she was alone with a man. Sari felt her chest tightening. She closed her eyes, not realizing how badly she was shaking. "It's trivial. It's nothing to be concerned with."

A warm hand covered her own trembling one on the desk, causing her to flinch violently. She looked up to see Mr. Wayne staring at her with concern. "Ms. Ramey, the safety and well-being of our employees is one of the main concerns here at Wayne Enterprises. Do not hesitate to tell me what is bothering, no matter what it is."

Sari took a deep breath, feeling the warm tears already streaking down her face." As stated on my resume, I attended Rochester University. My sophomore year…"

* * *

The Joker stared around the tiny house in the suburbs outside of Gotham. The dark wood floors gleamed, boasting that they had been well-cared for. To his right stood a tiny, two-person table that matched the beige color of the walls. From where he stood, he could see the doorway into the kitchen. To his left, the door was ajar, showing a tiny sitting area. He shook his head. For someone who worked at Wayne Enterprises, he was disappointed at how little she seemed to have.

At least she's not as materialistic as the other fools in the city, Joker mused, laying out cards as he walked through. The kitchen was tidy and well-kept. The dining room table was polished. The living room was dusted and void of a TV. Joker had cocked an eyebrow at this, but then he saw the bookshelf. Names shot out at him: Dickens, Chopin, Rowling, Steinbeck, Miller, Sophocles, Shakespeare, Orwell, Hurston, Westerfeld, and King. _Bookworm_, he thought, pulling out a book at random to glance at its title. A single word glared back at him.

The Joker broke into hysterics, falling to the floor as he laughed. Of course, a book about killer clowns. It was just _too funny_. Standing shakily as the laughter subsided, he slid the book back into place as he continued placing the cards. Finally, he made it into the bedroom.

Empty cardboard boxes lined the window. The bed was unmade, the white sheet wrinkled with the ghost of a sleeping body. He stared around, his brow furrowing. It was all so…._ordinary_. It made him sick. He walked over and placed the very last card on the pillow, standing back to admire the effect. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glint of silver. Curious, he turned around only to be met by a picture frame. He picked it up and studied the photo.

The girl was gorgeous, there was no denying that: The midnight black hair trailing in confusing curls down her back, the pretty pale face that reminded him of the moon, her silver eyes twinkling like the stars. _Hmm, now when have I thought that before? _The Joker asked himself absent-mindedly, a gloved finger trailing down the metal frame. He shrugged, setting down the photo before leaving.

* * *

Sari sniffled one last time as she walked into her house. Mr. Wayne had listen to her entire story, promising to come up with an excuse as to why she wasn't able to attend tonight, giving her his phone number in case she needed someone to talk to. She pulled off her jacket, fully intending to go to the kitchen and make a glass of lemon honey tea. As she made it into the dining room, she noticed a playing card on the table.

Confused, she picked it up. It was a joker card with a 'W' written on it in green marker. Frowning, she looked up. There was another one wedge in the molding next to the door leading into the kitchen. It was another joker, but it had an 'E' written on it in purple. All thoughts of tea lost, she scoured the rest of the house, finding over a dozen other cards. The last one lied innocently on her pillow. She laid them out in the order she found them on her mattress, her eyes widening as she read the message they spelled.

She quickly reached for her phone to call Mr. Wayne, nearly in tears as he answered. "I think someone broke into my house," she whispered fearfully.

"Why?" He asked, worry evident in his tone.

"They left…" she counted the cards swiftly. "…sixteen joker cards scattered around my house."

She heard Mr. Wayne swear under his breath. "Stay there, lock the doors and windows, and don't let anyone in, okay?"

"Yes sir," Sari whispered before hanging up, reading the cards again, fearful of the message alternating green and purple letters told her:

_Welcome to Gotham -J_


	4. Humor

The Joker lounged causally in the bedroom of his hideout, reloading guns, sharpening knives, and generally taking inventory. It was never a good idea to let the Bat catch you unarmed. It was less fun that way, especially since Batsy never shared _his_ toys. When he finished, he found himself to still be bored. Everything was still recovering from the last time he attacked and he found no enjoyment in ripping something apart that wasn't whole. So there wasn't a lot to do. The only thing going on that night was…

He sat straight up, his permanent grin stretching further than normal. Bruce Wayne's little office soirée, of course! That new little worker bee was bound to be at the party, leaving him free to search her house for any clues of how to get under her skin. Maybe a loved one or a prized possession: those were always fun to steal. He stood, walking out of the room to the big open area where his henchmen sat around playing cards, though they all straightened up when he walked in.

"I'm going out tonight, boys." He called as he pulled on his purple suit jacket. "Behave while I'm gone, or else."

"Yes, Boss," they all chimed, keeping their heads bent, causing the Joker to smirk as he stepped out into the night air.

* * *

Sari set down the hair brush, checking to make sure that her make-up covered the bags under her eyes. Mr. Wayne had called her back and convinced her to go to the party, informing her that it was most likely the work of the Joker (like she was supposed to recognize the name), claiming that she didn't need to be home alone. She had readily agreed.

She sighed, rechecking the outfit she had pieced together for the night: a dark purple evening gown with silver shoes and jewelry. The piece she had owned the longest, though, was the silver necklace with the 'J' pendant.

"_Jack, just tell me what my gift is," the sixteen year-old pouted, glaring up at her best friend. _

_Jack merely laughed, the necklace she had given him for Christmas glinting merrily in the sun's view. "Nope, it's your birthday present. You have to wait until then."_

"_Then you shouldn't have bought it when I was around," she grumbled as they climbed into her car. As she started down the road, Jack started fidgeting. _

"_You know, I feel like I never really thanked you for this," he commented, fidgeting with the silver Figaro chain around his neck. One of the front links had Sari's name engraved in the metal. _

_Sari shook her head as they got closer to her house. "I've told you not to worry about it," she said dismissively. "You're my best friend and I wanted you to have a reminder of that."_

_It wasn't until they were pulling into her driveway that Jack spoke again. "Well, what if I wanted you to have something like that too?" He questioned, pulling a box out of one of the bags. He waited until she was parked to hand it over to her._

_Sari flipped the lid on it. Inside sat a perfect silver necklace with a shiny 'J' charm. She looked up at Jack, grinning. "Thank you!"_

_Jack smiled softly. "Now you have a reminder of me."_

Sari sighed, brushing back her short, curly hair. _Maybe I should grow it out again_, she thought, examining it in the mirror. Jack had always loved her hair….

The doorbell rang. She shook her head, silently berating herself. _He's gone. You spent years looking for him. He's probably dead by now. _She blinked the tears out of her eyes, leaving her bedroom to go answer the door.

She opened the door to reveal Bruce Wayne in another black suit, this time with a red dress shirt. He was handsome, he really was. She knew most girls would be throwing themselves at him, but she couldn't see the point. He wouldn't take interest in her anyway.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling brilliantly, his white teeth practically glowing.

"Yes sir," she responded as she followed him out, taking car to lock the door. They were already seated in his Lamborghini before she worked up the courage to ask, "Mr. Wayne, who is the Joker?"

He turned to look at her, dark eyes wide. "You don't know?" She shook her head. "The Joker is a maniac. He's broken out of Arkham Asylum multiple times, murdered countless people, and has brought absolute chaos to this city." He turned away to look at the road as he began driving. "That's why I didn't want to risk you staying home tonight. This city doesn't need to lose another citizen to that maniac."

Sari simply nodded again, remaining silent the rest of the ride to Wayne Manor, wondering what the Joker could possibly want with her.

* * *

As soon as the headlights faded from view, the Joker was already inside her house, looking for anything to use. There was nothing though. No photo albums, no letters from friends and family, no nothing! The only photo he had seen had been…

He quickly made his way to her bedroom, switching on the light, and snatching the picture frame from the vanity. He stared at the photo for a moment, taking in the girl's pale skin, curly black hair, and twinkling silver eyes, trying to place where he had seen them before. He finally looked over to the other figure in the photo, gaping at the honey blonde-haired boy in the purple suit next to her.

It clicked.

That boy was Jack Napier, who he used to be. That meant the girl…

…she was Sari fucking Ramey.

The Joker fell to the floor, his laughter bouncing off the walls gleefully. It was just too. Fucking. _Hilarious!_ Tears of mirth streaked his make-up and it took the upside of five minutes just to be able to breathe again. He stood, still chuckling under his breath. It was time to go back to the hideout, freshen up, and round up the boys so they could head out to Wayne Manor.

He would have so much fun messing with her pretty curly head.

* * *

**A/N: You know what would rock? Reviews. Story alerts, favorite story, favorite author, and author alert are lovely, but reviews give me feedback about how the reader feels. So, until next time…**


	5. Crash the Party Part I

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was off visiting a friend I haven't seen in forever and didn't have time to write. At the same time, this is a really short chapter because I building up to the next chapter, plus I wanted to get something out to you guys. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Sari stood close to Mr. Wayne, her fingers clenched around the stem of her champagne flute, which was filled with ginger ale (the switch had been made by Mr. Pennyworth when she told Mr. Wayne of her aversion to alcohol). The night had been dull to say the least. Everyone was chatting about the possibility of mergers, the latest scandal by one of the local mobs in Gotham, and Sari was fairly certain she had caught one or two snatches of gossip that involved her and Mr. Wayne.

"You're not enjoying yourself, are you?" Mr. Wayne inquired as the group around them dissipated, leaving them alone by the fireplace.

Sari looked up at him, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Does it make me a rude guest if I say no?"

"Not at all," he responded, dropping his facade. "I admire your honesty."

She smiled fully. "Mr. Wayne, with all due respect: If you don't enjoy your own parties, how do you expect anyone else to?"

He shrugged, chuckling softly at himself. "I'll let in you in a little secret." He leaned in, causing her to blush slightly. "All they ever want is a good show. As long as you know what you're doing, or at least seem to, no one will call you out."

Sari shook her head. "That's no way to live. How would a person ever be able to build legitimate relationships that way?"

Mr. Wayne smiled. "That's why I'm glad I let you see through it." He hesitated slightly. "I wonder, would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow?"

Eyes wide, Sari's face flushed a brilliant shade of red. Before she could respond, a scream, followed by a gunshot, rang out.

The entirety of the room fell silent. Everyone pressed themselves to the walls, revealing a group of men wearing clown masks and carrying guns.

"Sorry to interrupt," a nasally voice spoke up. The masked men parted and a new man walked out of their midst. Gasps echoed throughout the room at his appearance. He wore a violet suit with a green tie and vest. If that hadn't been odd enough, his face was painted completely white, black circles around his eyes, and red lipstick smeared in a grotesquely exaggerated smile. "But I have urgent business with Ms. Ramey."

Sari gulped; the sound completely audible in the quiet. The clown turned to her, his grin widening a sickening amount. "Who are you?" She whispered, knowing she would still be heard.

"Who am I?" He asked in surprise. "Did no one tell you who I am?" He advanced toward her, pulling a knife from his pocket. He gazed around the room in disappointment. "No one told her who I am?" Shrugging, he turned back to her. "Well, my busy little worker bee, I'm who they call the Joker."

Sari gasped, eyes widening. "It was you."

The Joker laughed. "Oh, aren't you a smart one? Well, Ms. Ramsey, it's time to tell you why I've come _such_ a long way to find you. You see, I have something of yours and I want you to come take it back."

Sari, despite knowing her life was in danger, frowned at the man in front of her. "I doubt you have anything of mine that is really worth anything."

"_Really now_?" The Joker sniggered, glaring at her. "But what if it's not a thing? What if it's a person?"

Sari shook her head. "Mr. Joker, I doubt you have a person I care about captured."

The Joker grinned, the look sickening everyone, even the hench-clowns. He cocked his head to the side. "Even if it was Jack Napier?"


	6. Crash the Party Part II

**So, guess who's back with the second half of the chapter! Sorry it took so long, RL is starting to take a toll. However, I did add in a flashback. Also, I am taking creative liberty to decide what Bruce's bedroom and the rest of the manor look like. So, here you go!**

* * *

_The summer before senior year had been filled with barbeques, movie nights, and trips to different places with the Napier and Ramey families. Jack and Sari had spent the majority of junior year studying for exams, taking and retaking the SAT, and dating different people and complaining to each other when it didn't work out. The summer had been a great lead-up to their last year at Gotham College Preparatory. However, the last week of break changed everything._

_Sari was in her room, pinning back her ridiculous hair, getting ready for her date that night with the quarterback. The landline in her room started ringing, causing her to sigh. She set down the pin in her hand and picked up the receiver, hoping she didn't sound too annoyed. "Hello?"_

"_Sari?" She frowned at the voice. It sounded like Jack, but it couldn't be. Jack never sounded this…. _terrified_. _

"_Jack, what's wrong? Where are you calling from?"_

"_The payphone in the park." Sari heard the sound of spitting and an anguished hiss. "Could you come get me please?"_

_All thoughts of the date were out of her head. "Of course; I'll be there in five."_

_Hair half pinned up, wearing a fancy dress shirt and her pajama shorts, Sari ran down the stairs, yelling to her parents that she'd be back soon. She made it to the park in less than three minutes, parking her car quickly and running out. A lonely figure sat on the swings. She let out a relieved sigh, running full speed over to him. "Jack," she called, slowing down as she approached him. He looked up and she let out a gasp, stumbling backwards._

_From the corner of Jack's mouth, going across his left cheek, constantly dripping blood down his chin, was a horrible, ragged tear._

* * *

"You're lying," Sari responded immediately, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks and tears fill her eyes. This clown must have done some serious digging to find out about Jack. "Jack's _gone_. No one knows where he is!"

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he rasped. "So I take it this isn't his?" From his pocket, he retrieved the silver chain, the link with the woman's name dangling in front of her eyes.

The effect was instantaneous. Sari launched herself at the clown, gripping the front of his suit in desperation. "Where is he?" She screamed, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened. "What did you do with him?"

Suddenly, Sari was lying on the marble floor, her cheek throbbing. The Joker glared down at her, a sadistic grin playing across his twisted features. "If you want to find him, you have to find me." He reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a small, silver item, holding it in the air.

A black-gloved hand grasped the clown's wrist. "Don't even think about it."

Hushed whispers filled the room as everyone's eyes were drawn to the figure in black_. The Batman_, Sari thought dimly.

The Joker's harsh nasally laughter erupted as he stared at his foe. "Sorry, Bats," he shrugged. "But, uh, I sadly don't have any business with you tonight." He dropped the canister in his hand, which immediately started spewing smoke. Frightened cries replaced the whispers as people started to scramble, wary of the haze.

"Miss Ramey, follow me, please." Sari looked up to see Mr. Pennyworth standing above her. She quickly took to her feet and followed the regal butler. He led her through the halls of the manor, eventually opening a door and ushering her inside. Sari took a deep breath, her mind finally processing the room.

It was gorgeous, decorated in black and white. A huge four-poster bed dominated the room, accenting the deep red color of the walls. "What room is this?"

"This is Master Wayne's bedroom. He is most likely making sure all of his other guests made it out safely. You, however, are going to stay the night." Alfred turned from where he was drawing the curtains shut to see the woman on the verge of protest. "I won't hear a word against it, madam. There is a very dangerous man out there after you. This is the safest place for you to be."

As Mr. Pennyworth moved around the room, Sari thought that he reminded her of her grandfather. Sweet, caring, refined, and knowing what he was talking about. It was comforting. He eventually handed her a small pile of clothes. "Sorry, we're a bit short-handed on women's clothing, but this will do for pajamas, I hope." He nodded to her. "If you need anything else, Miss Ramey: just call."

"Thank you," she called as he exited the room. She shed the dress quickly, pulling on the over-sized shirt and sweatpants the butler had handed her. She sighed, running a hand back through her hair. She would worry about washing off her make-up and discussing this with Mr. Wayne in the morning. Right now, sleep sounded like the best option.

She climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Breakfast at Bruce's

Sari woke up the next morning to the obnoxious 'beep beep beep' of an alarm clock. She groaned softly, snuggling back into the warmth behind her. She stretched out an arm, hitting her hand down blindly until she finally made contact with the 'snooze' button. She sighed, turning over to her other side, fully expecting a ray of sunshine to the face. Instead, she was met with the handsome face of none other than Mr. Wayne.

The scream that escaped her was obviously more effective than the alarm clock. She and Mr. Wayne both sat straight up. The blanket fell to their waists, revealing Mr. Wayne's bare chest. She turned away, face flushed, as Mr. Wayne started making stuttered apologies as he got out of bed and made his way over to the dresser.

They both heard an amused chuckle from the doorway. Mr. Pennyworth stood there, carrying a tray laden with breakfast for two. "Master Bruce, I'm surprised you didn't think to check your bed before going to sleep." The butler set the tray on the table next to the window.

Mr. Wayne showed a strained smile as he changed into sweatpants and a tank top. "Honestly, Alfred, I'm surprised you didn't tell me you were letting someone sleep in my bed."

Sari blocked out the rest of their conversation as the events of last night rushed back to her. The Joker had been holding Jack's necklace. He knew where Jack was. Hope swelled up like a balloon in her chest, but it quickly popped. She had to go through the Joker to get to Jack. How was that even possible? What if he was lying?

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Mr. Wayne wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't realize you were in here, or else I would have stayed in another room. I didn't mean to upset you."

She knew what he was talking about. What she had told him yesterday in her office had obviously stuck with him. "It's fine," she muttered, keeping her eyes cast down. Last thing she needed was more tears.

"Well…" Sari looked up at the sound of Mr. Pennyworth's voice. "I'd hate for breakfast to go to waste."

"We'll eat, Alfred, don't worry," Mr. Wayne assured him. The butler nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Mr. Wayne turned back to her, smiling softly. "Breakfast does sound nice, doesn't it?"

"I have work." Sari glanced over at the alarm clock. It was seven-thirty. She was supposed to be in her office by eight. "Shit." She started to get out of bed, but Mr. Wayne stopped her.

"I'll call Lucius Fox and inform him of the situation. Don't worry about it." He nodded to the table as he stood. "Eat, or else Alfred will throw a fit." He winked at her as he stepped out of the room.

Sari sighed, moving over to the table and taking a piece of toast, spreading strawberry jam onto it. This was too much to take in. A killer had her childhood best friend hostage and she was having breakfast with a billionaire. She sighed and continued eating.

Mr. Wayne came back in a few minutes later to inform her that everything was taken care of as he joined her at the table. They ate in a comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the 'clink' of a glass being put down.

After they finished their food, Sari was sipping on her mug of tea when Mr. Wayne finally spoke again. "Who is Jack?" Sari looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be intrusive, but the Joker mentioned him…"

"He was my best friend up until my senior year of high school."

"What happened?" Sari stared at Mr. Wayne, examining his features. He seemed genuinely intrigued with the way he leaned forward slightly. His hazel eyes shone with worry and curiosity.

"The summer before we started our senior year, he dad killed his mom." She blinked back tears, remembering that horrible gash in Jack's face. "He was refused emancipation. My mother and I talked about my parents adopting him, but my father refused. He claimed that Jack came from 'bad blood' and it wouldn't do any good to keep him around. Jack ended up in foster care." Sari took a sip of tea to try to banish the lump in her throat. "My dad refused to let me find out the address to Jack's new home and told me I needed to forget about Jack."

"But I take it you didn't?"

Sari shook her head, a finger coming up to trace the 'J' pendant that rest against her chest. "I searched everywhere for him through college. I could never find out what happened to him though. But now…. If the Joker has him…"

"You can't make any deals with the Joker." Mr. Wayne's voice was sharp. "He can't be trusted."

Sari bowed her head shamefully. Yes, she had been considering it. She needed to see Jack again, to make sure he was alright. It had been too long. But Mr. Wayne was right. The Joker would mostly likely kill her if she trusted him. "I know."

* * *

The Joker lied on the crisp white sheets of the double bed, staring at the old prom picture. He had been a handsome fellow, no doubt about that. It wouldn't be hard to cover up his scars with some latex and make-up but they added so much _character. _His eyes wandered over to the old picture of Sari. She had been so beautiful back then. His mind wandered back to the sickly-thin, short-haired insomniac of a woman that had stood in front of him the previous night.

"I guess life leaves scars in different ways," he laughed to himself. Then he frowned. What was taking her so long? Why was she not back at her house? She had work today, didn't she? Even if she had stayed somewhere else, she would have had to come back. He shrugged and closed his eyes. Why not take a nap while he waited for her to get home?


	8. Home Sweet What?

**So, I've had this written for a while. I was going to expand on it, but I started my first semester of college back in August at a university six hours from home. The transition was... rough, to say the least. I ended up not passing any of my classes last semester and ended up in counseling. However, things are better now, so I'm going to try to write and post when I have time. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story.**

* * *

_Sari bit her bottom lip as she watched Jack's foster dad and her own father load Jack's few belongings into the car, hating her father for the refusing to adopt Jack. She couldn't lose her best friend. It would ruin everything. It would ruin _her_._

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a firm hug. "Cheer up."_

"_How can I cheer up when you're leaving?" She demanded, twisting around to face him. It looked like he was smirking, the scar of that awful gash curling up his cheek. "You're my best friend, Jack, you can't just leave me."_

_He smiled sadly. "You know I don't have a choice."_

Sari walked through the front door of her home, feeling oddly relieved. Sure, having breakfast at Mr. Wayne's was nice, but she was fond of her little house. Besides, she felt surges of mixed signals coming from the billionaire and she wasn't in the mood to decipher them. She still wore his t-shirt and sweatpants, which he had told her not to worry about returning. Plus, he had informed Mr. Fox that she wouldn't be returning to work until Thursday, as if she really needed two days off.

She shrugged, going straight to the kitchen to make a glass of tea. While she waited for the water to boil, she thought back to the Joker. He had Jack's necklace, knew who she was, knew about her past. There was no doubt he could destroy her if he wanted to. But it almost seemed like he was playing a game. Thoughtlessly, she poured the tea into a mug, adding copious amounts of honey and lemon to it. She didn't know the rules to the game or even the risks: she would just have to take Mr. Wayne's advice. She couldn't make any deals with the Joker.

Decided, she carried her mug of tea back to her room, trying to think of what do for the next couple days. She pushed open the bedroom door and walked in, closing the door with her foot. A scream sounded as she dropped her mug. It shattered as it hit the floor, ceramic shards and tea going everywhere.

A man with wavy honey blonde hair was laid out on her bed, slowly stirring from his sleep. He had a single gash in his cheek, extending jaggedly from the corner of his mouth. His eyes blinked open, his hazel orbs moving to land on her. "Sari?" His voice sounded groggy and disoriented.

"Jack?"


End file.
